


Maki Shinichi [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Sketches, Traditional Media, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: Sketch of Maki Shinichi - Kainan's captain





	Maki Shinichi [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanart drawing for Slam Dunk.
> 
> Maki Shinichi, a well-rounded player who also possesses qualities of a great leader.

 


End file.
